Put Everything Aside Tonight
by thebookofknots
Summary: Ginny and Hermione both just need someone for tonight.


"Hermione?" Ginny quietly entered one of the girl's dormitories. She looked around, no one was there except for Hermione. The seemingly endless quidditch game had finally come to a close that afternoon with a Gryffindor victory. Most, if not everyone else was in the common room either fast asleep or about to be. Ginny walked closer to Hermione's bed, her pajamas quietly brushing the floor. The occasional cheer was heard from a sleepy celebrator down in the common room.

Hermione looked up from her book to see the redhead standing near her. She quickly put down the book on her night stand and stashed away her wand out of sight in a drawer.

"Ginny, I wasn't expecting to see you here. Or anyone for that matter…" Hermione said looking down and faintly blushing, she was situated on her bed with the sheets tucked around her so she could read but had put away her book as soon as she noticed the pleasant intruder.

"I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you, it's just that, well, I can't sleep." Ginny explained.

Hermione smiled up at the younger girl and said, "No, no, it's fine, really. I'm actually a little glad you came," Ginny went pink. "You're more than welcome to stay the night here if you please." Hermione finished, she unfolded herself from the bed revealing that she was still in her school robes. Ginny looked at her apparel as Hermione did too, they both giggled.

"I'd better change out of this." She said and made her way to the dormitory bathroom. Ginny allowed herself to sit on the edge of the bed. She peered at the book Hermione had been reading that lay on her nightstand. Ginny could only see the back cover, and didn't dare flip it over. She may be in Gryffindor but she respected that Hermione could hide things from even her. The back of the book read: Even more Spells Charms Potions and Magic! This new updated edition holds every bit of magic that makes for a better life. From simple spells for cooking and cleaning, to some of wizardry's deepest secrets this book has it all. Ginny stopped reading after that because all it was were lushish reviews, by none other than Rita Skeeter herself. Oh how she despised that woman! But one thing in Rita's review intrigued Ginny, she looked at it without even realizing before she looked out the window her face flushed with color. Lovers secrets. Why had that sparked her curiosity so much? Surely it couldn't have anything to do with who's book she was looking at, could it?

Just then Hermione emerged from the bathroom holding a neat bundle of her robes which she placed at the foot of her suitcase. But Ginny wasn't looking at that, she was looking at what Hermione was presently wearing; a satin, rose colored nightgown with a red sash tied at her hips. Ginny started in amazement, "You- you look… you look beautiful Hermione, beautiful."

Hermione smiled at this, "As do you my dear." Ginny looked to her feet hoping that Hermione wouldn't see how red she was getting. She looked up again unabashedly at gazed deep into Hermione's soft brown eyes. As she did Hermione looked into her sparkling emerald ones. She looked beautiful, her curly black hair framed her face. Ginny couldn't help but glance downward at the cleavage being shown from Hermione's semi revealing gown. Ginny had no time for doubt, no time for embarrassment, she simply stared.

"Hermione?" She said quietly, "do you think I could, sleep with you tonight. There's no one else here and-" Hermione cut her off, "Of course Ginny of course. I was beginning to think you'd never ask." She said with a smug grin on her face.

"But first, we do other things. It's much too early for be going to bed now." Hermione said, the two looked at the clock, it was only 8:00 yet most of the school was asleep. Ginny knew an opportunity like this might never come again. "Of course," she said and stood up. The two girls moved closer together. Finally they were so close Ginny couldn't resist any longer. She lovingly kissed Hermione on the cheek, "I do hope this is what you meant by 'other things' because I've been waiting forever for a chance like this." She said coyly as Hermione smiled.

"You read my mind Ginerva Weasley." The older girl said as she pulled Ginny closer, wrapping her arms around the redhead's waist.

Hermione kissed Ginny on the lips and smiled even brighter when Ginny deepened it. With mouths open and pressed to each other, Hermione took the first move and brought her tongue into Ginny's mouth. The two wrestled their tongues together, loving every moment until finally the lack of oxygen caught up to them.

"You know something 'Mione?" Ginny said smiling, "I've kissed a lot of boys in my life."

"Ron tells me so." Hermione responded in a sarcastically cold tone, Ginny laughed.

"But I just date boys 'till they dump me for someone better. And every time they dump me I don't feel sad in the least. I just haven't ever loved a boy before 'Mione." Ginny shyly looked up from her feet to see Hermione looking sweetly concerned.

"I get it Ginny, I do. I never thought I'd love a boy in my life until I did. It's called being bi, and there's nothing wrong with it at all." Hermione said, "Bisexual means loving two genders, so for me guys and girls."

"Ok… But wait, if you're bi then who's the boy you like?" Ginny asked. Hermione looked down, it was her turn to try not to be embarrassed.

"Do you promise not to tell?" Ginny nodded, "And do you promise not to laugh or anything?" Ginny nodded again, her eyes squinting with anticipation.

"It's your uh, it's your brother…" Hermione stammered. Ginny looked at her.

"Do you know how many brothers I have Hermione Granger? I thought you were the smart one. I'll tell you this, Percy's got a girlfriend, Fred is set on Angelina, and I think George might be gay, and you'd better not like Charlie, he's way too old for you and asexual." Ginny listed out for Hermione to hear.

"Please, Ginny, it's r-Ron." Hermione blurt. Ginny smiled almost seductively.

"That sounds better, but enough about boys. We both know Ron is clueless at the moment, he doesn't even realize you're a girl. Can't we go back to what we were doing?" Ginny gingerly kissed Hermione's dark skin and the girls stood up once more, this time not hesitating to go all out. They kissed and kissed, occasionally gasping for more air. Ginny wrapped her arms around Hermione's neck and Hermione put her hands at Ginny's hips. Soon they were so elated moans began to escape. It started with just Hermione but it wasn't long before both girls were moaning.

When they finally needed air again, Hermione took her wand from the drawer. She waved it once and the doors locked. Then she waved it again saying _muffliato_ as she did. Ginny beamed at the girl's power. "There," Hermione said when she had finished. "now we're free to do anything."

The two made out once more before Ginny asked, "What's next?" They looked at the clock, it was nearing 9 o'clock. Hermione smiled as she thought, I've been making out with Ginny for an hour and she still wants more.

"Oh Ginny, I know what you want but we need to do just a few things first." Hermione said, she grabbed her wand. She also grabbed the book she had been reading. She flipped some pages and Ginny was almost certain she saw a header that said Love something something. Hermione waved her wand over Ginny and then herself, muttering some spells under her breath.

"Ok." She said finally, "You'll be alright no matter what we do tonight."

"You mean I'll forget it all?" Ginny asked concerned.

"Oh no, not that. You'll remember it, but it won't affect your body in anyway. I don't want to give you too many ideas but it's really just to be safe." Hermione explained.

"So will I still be-" Ginny couldn't manage to say the rest of it but Hermione understood.

"Yes, you'll still be 'innocent' don't worry." Hermione said and with that the two lay down in bed, but it would be a while before they fell asleep.

The two girls lay down and resumed their kissing, each trying to gain tongue dominance over the other. Soon, Ginny was nipping Hermione's ear and Hermione gave out a moan of delight. The older girl then began kissing down Ginny's neck until she reached her shirt collar.

"Ginny?" She asked sweetly, "Can I-" Ginny nodded as Hermione began undoing the buttons of Ginny's pajama shirt revealing a dark blue bra. Hermione continued kissing down Ginny's chest as Ginny threw her shirt to the ground. Hermione pressed her hands into Ginny's bra and began massaging her breasts. Ginny let out another moan, now protected by the muffling charm she wasn't concerned about them being found.

"Oh Hermione, please, squeeze me harder." She said in a raspy voice.

"There's only so hard I can go with your bra still on sweetie." Hermione responded, pressing to the best of her ability. Ginny pushed her off for a moment and Hermione could only gasp at what she saw next. Ginny unclasped her bra and pulled it off, dropping it to the ground to accompany her shirt.

Hermione couldn't control her thoughts for what she saw. "There're s-so beautiful Ginny. You don't think I could-?" Ginny grinned and so Hermione brought her face even closer to Ginny's breasts and gently started sucking one while massaging the other. She continued this for a while, Ginny tracing her fingers through Hermione's textured curly black hair.

"The other one darling, please." Ginny said, loving the evening more and more. Hermione switched breasts while Ginny sprinkled her with kisses. Ginny's breasts continued to harden as Hermione aroused the other Gryffindor.

With arms around each other, Ginny began moving her kisses to Hermione's neck and down her dark shoulders. She reached the older girl's cleavage and looked up. Hermione gave a smile of approval and Ginny resumed kissing across all of Hermione's cleavage until the only unkissed parts were protected by a thin layer of fabric. This didn't discourage Ginny in the least as she kept on kissing Hermione's nightgown.

Hermione stopped massaging Ginny's breasts and restrained Ginny from her kisses for a moment. She sat up slightly and loosened the sash which kept her nightgown on. Ginny's eyes dilated at the sight, her own creamy breasts touched Hermione's chocolate ones. The two girls resumed making out and they could feel their hearts beating together.

"Mmmmh, Ginny why do you taste so good?" Hermione said, not caring to be discrete with her feelings any longer.

"Oh Hermione, you're sweeter than a chocolate frog, let me suck this time." Ginny said and gave no further hesitation to begin sucking Hermione's breasts. Hermione caressed Ginny's red hair as the other sucked her breasts with lovingness.

"Your fiery hair makes me even more turned on." Hermione whispered seductively, with that Ginny nipped harder at Hermione leaving love marks wherever she kissed. Ginny knew that none of the marks she made would stay but she loved hearing the groans of happy pain that escaped from Hermione. Ginny kissed all the way from Hermione's breasts, down her stomach. Soon she was nearing the girl's legs. Only one thing kept her away from her love now. Ginny leaned upwards and asked, "Could you?-" But before she could finish Hermione was nodding, then she too sat up some more.

"But first," The black girl said, "I take off yours." Ginny obligingly stood up and with one graceful movement, Hermione swept the redhead's pants to her ankels. Ginny stepped out of them and tugged on Hermione's red sash before both Gryffindors appeared to each other in nothing but their panties. The girls climbed back in bed ready to resume the love filled night.

Ginny, being ever more fearless, kissed all the way down Hermione's legs and back up until she found herself at the last barrier. The Gryffindor slyly hooked fingers at Hermione's hip and began seductively tugging until Hermione's panties were past her knees. The older girl pushed them off herself the rest of the way whilst Ginny's hands started making their way nearer to Hermione's female lips.

Her fingers brushed against Hermione's folds until she found the older girl's opening. She circled around some more Hermione moaning all the while.

"Oooh… Please, Ginny do it please. I can't- just go..." Hermione slurred. Ginny took the earnest invitation and slipped her finger into the girl. Ginny moved it around feeling Hermione's tightness, she then retracted her now wet finger to try again. She spread Hermione's wetness onto more fingers. She then used her left hand to spread the opening as she deftly slipped one and then two fingers into the older girl. As she moved them around within Hermione she could hear the other girl's moans getting louder.

"Don't stop Ginny." Voiced Hermione, "pump me please, pump." She commanded, so Ginny did just that.

She began slowly, pushing and pulling her two fingers in and out of the other girl. Hermione's moans grew louder as Gonny added a third finger and again began pumping in and out and in and out. Ginny finally hit Hermione's sweet spot and the older girl came. Shouting Ginny's name, Hermione unwillingly bucked her hips hard into Ginny's hand. Hermione loved the feel of the redhead's digits inside of her. "Ginny! Ginny, please! Oooh, ahhh!" The older girl continued. Finally her climax ended and her moans drained away as Ginny pulled her hand out.

Both girl smiled. Ginny raised her hand, noticing it was very wet. She licked a finger tentatively, an unusual taste of something sweet and sour entered her mouth. She held out her hand for Hermione to taste some of herself.

"I don't know how you taste so good. Try some." Ginny said.

"Oh Ginny it's ok, you deserve to be rewarded for what you did to me. And plus," She added with a blush of embarrassment, "I've tasted that before." Ginny obligingly licked up the rest of Hermione's juices and the two girls layed back down.


End file.
